


there's no doubt you're all in

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Famous Beca, Jealousy, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Famous Beca is about to be interviewed onLate Night Live! with John & Gail, but Chloe gets some news that makes her feel a little jealous. She really cannot be blamed for showing Beca how possessive she's feeling, right?Song title from Jess Glynne'sAll I Am. Special thanks to Theresa for helping with the show name!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 188





	there's no doubt you're all in

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sin made up of a combination of the following prompts:
> 
> 1) Beca and Chloe having sex on the backstage of a tv host show right before beca gets interviewed  
>  2) Heavy praise kink and sex toys going on hmm (with hella strong Beca's bottoming ofc)  
>  3) Smut with jealousy please!!!!  
>  4) Jealous!Chloe, possessive sex

It is always funny to Chloe, the way Beca downplays her level of success. Even now, after years in the business, whenever Beca is booked for something like a talk show, she makes a big deal about how it’s a stupid idea, and that nobody is going to care enough to watch it, she’s not a “celebrity”. Regardless, Chloe always notes the level of excitement within her, the one Beca tries her best to hide, whenever she is preparing to go live on air.

Whether Beca _actually_ believes she is unworthy of a fanbase or not, Chloe doesn’t know, but it always makes Chloe smile when she sees the crowds of people waiting outside of the studio, desperate to get a picture with her girlfriend— _fiancée_ … Chloe still hasn’t quite gotten used to that title yet—and it always serves as very solid proof that Beca very much _does_ have fans. Many of them, in fact.

Paparazzi are a whole other story. Before Beca’s popularity blew up, Chloe had considered celebrities likening the paparazzi to vultures to be unfair, but not now. Now, she is right there with them. They generally leave her alone—Chloe is not famous, not for anything more than being Beca Mitchell’s girlfriend (fiancée) anyway, but she cannot help but feel bad for Beca. She feels protective of her, in fact. Especially as they climb from the car, with Chloe standing dutifully off to the side while Beca greets her fans (but she’s _totally_ not a celebrity, duh), and the bright lights of paparazzi cameras begin to flash unforgivingly.

_“Beca! Beca, look this way!”_

_“Beca, how are you doing today? Just one smile please!”_

Chloe knows they are just doing their job, she knows it comes with the territory of Beca’s profession, but it is still somewhat grating. Especially while Beca is attempting to pay attention to the fans who have likely waited around for her for hours, and are being much less invasive.

_“Beca, John said you’re on his list. Is he on yours?”_

The question has Chloe spluttering slightly, head snapping toward the man hopping around desperately with his somewhat heavy-looking camera, trying to catch Beca’s attention.

Beca doesn’t even look up, though a quick glance her way shows Chloe the way she seems to wince slightly, before quickly pushing a smile to her face in order to take a picture with the teenage girl standing beside her with her iPhone held out expectantly.

“Dude, no, not a video,” Chloe hears Beca say, retreating slightly from the phone camera. Her tone is somewhat apologetic.

It is all just another day in the life of Grammy nominee Beca Mitchell.

Still _totally_ not a celebrity, though. Duh.

* * *

Even inside with the heavy door tightly closed behind them, Chloe can still hear the flutter of excitement outside.

“You’re right,” Chloe shrugs, fingers lacing automatically through Beca’s as Beca reaches instinctively for her hand, “Totally not a big deal.”

“Shut up,” Beca chuckles. Chloe notes the way her face is somewhat flustered, the way it usually is whenever Beca has to deal with crowds.

“Did you hear that one guy?” Chloe asks in a tone that is far less nonchalant than intended.

“Which one?” Beca questions distractedly. She has slipped her phone from the pocket of her light jacket, and Chloe is sure she is about to open up the camera application to check her face. Beca is definitely not a vain person, but Chloe knows how she worries about the potential of having had something unwanted on her face while taking countless pictures outside, so she always likes to check.

“The one about John, and how you’re on his list?” Chloe frowns, reaching toward Beca’s phone. She takes it gently from her grasp, with Beca releasing it easily.

“Oh, yeah. Creepy,” Beca comments, gaze shifting toward her screen where Chloe has already begun to punch John’s name into Google. “What are you doing? Dude, you’re not fact-checking right now...”

Chloe ignores her, and proceeds to search both John and Beca’s names.

_‘Late Night Live! with John & Gale’ host excited to welcome Beca Mitchell to the show after stating she is number one on his “list”._

Chloe’s frown is evident, if the way Beca stares up at her is anything to go by.

“Okay, firstly, that is so creepy,” Beca states, “Secondly, why does your face look like that right now? Those lists aren’t, like, a serious thing.”

“Is he on your list?” Chloe grumbles, attempting to disguise her disgruntled feelings on the matter, and of course coming up short.

“Oh, my God,” Beca chuckles quietly, pausing to stretch upward to push a peck to Chloe’s slightly reddened cheek. “Babe, _you_ are my whole list,” she assures, delicately taking her phone back from Chloe’s loose grasp. “You’re ridiculous.”

* * *

Okay, so maybe Chloe _is_ being a little ridiculous. As they sit comfortably in the green room, just the two of them now thanks to Beca’s slot as last up for interview, it seems that Beca notices, too.

Beca’s gaze somewhat nervously—Chloe doesn’t take it personally, she knows how Beca feels about live interviews—shifts toward Chloe in response to Chloe’s small sigh. “You good?”

“Mhm,” Chloe nods, relaxed back into the plush cushions of the couch that takes up a large chunk of space in the small room. Her gaze is lowered toward their connected hands, fingers looping and unlooping repeatedly through Beca’s. “Just thinking.”

“Oh yeah?” Beca questions. Chloe notices the way she is studying her from the corner of her eye, despite the fact that she does not meet Beca’s gaze.

“Yeah.” The pad of Chloe’s thumb brushes delicately over Beca’s ring finger, right where her engagement ring sat earlier today. “Maybe we could just go public with the engagement. Having to take off our rings whenever we go anywhere kind of sucks, don’t you think?”

This time, as Beca speaks, Chloe’s gaze moves upward toward her face, and she can see the way Beca is biting back an amused grin. “Oh yeah?” Beca repeats, “Any reason you’re suddenly thinking about that right now?”

Chloe simply shrugs, and hears a quiet, breathy chuckle fall from Beca’s lips in response.

“You’re still thinking about that list thing, aren’t you?” Beca prompts, cheeks sucked in slightly so as to hide her amusement.

Chloe doesn’t consider herself to be a jealous person, at least not usually. She and Beca have _just_ gotten engaged, though. And while Chloe is fine with keeping it between the two of them right now—Beca is very private about her personal life, which Chloe understands considering the invasive nature of her career—she doesn’t like the idea of other people openly voicing their (inappropriate) feelings for Beca. “Just want everyone to know you’re mine,” Chloe shrugs again, this time much more halfheartedly.

In their relationship, if one of them needs reassurance, it is usually Beca. It is like a whole role reversal now, though, as Beca gently tightens the grip she has on Chloe’s hand. Her other palm delicately cups Chloe’s warm cheek, with Beca turning Chloe’s face toward her own. “Everyone knows I’m yours, Chlo,” she mumbles, lips ghosting softly against Chloe’s. Slowly, Beca pushes a chaste kiss to Chloe’s lips, one that Chloe easily returns. “I’m yours.”

“Yeah?” Chloe murmurs in response. Her grip on Beca’s hand loosens, with Beca’s doing the same, until Chloe can reach down to wrap her arms around Beca’s waist. She lifts her up seamlessly, until Beca is seated in her lap, back pressed up against her, with Chloe’s arms still wrapped somewhat possessively around her middle.

“Yes,” Beca promises, turning her face to meet Chloe’s lips over her shoulder. Chloe can feel the way Beca’s curl upward slightly in the process. “I’m not gonna lie, this jealousy thing is kind of hot, though.”

“I’m not jealous,” Chloe retorts, pulling her lips from Beca’s, but only to begin trailing them down toward her neck. The way Beca’s long hair is styled over one shoulder makes it easy for Chloe to push her lips to hot, visible patches of skin, with Beca’s head tilting naturally in response.

“You’re so jealous,” Beca presses. While Chloe cannot see Beca’s face, she can practically _hear_ the way she is smirking. She feels Beca’s hands settling on top of her arms where they rest around her waist, short nails brushing delicately along smooth skin.

“No reason to be,” Chloe murmurs, lips parting slightly as she continues to push them to Beca’s skin. She trails open-mouthed kisses down toward Beca’s shoulder, paying special attention to the curve, that one patch that always makes Beca shiver. Chloe can feel the way Beca’s skin seems to prickle beneath her touch, body tensing slightly beneath her arms.

“Babe, not here,” Beca mumbles, though there is no conviction to her tone. Chloe can hear her shaky exhale, and cannot help the smug feeling within her in response.

She knows she is still being ridiculous, that she is being entirely possessive, but Chloe really cannot help herself. One arm moves from around Beca’s waist until her hand is resting between Beca’s legs. For someone who is against doing this here, Beca’s thighs part incredibly easily.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Chloe murmurs, lips now so close to Beca’s ear that the soft puff of air Chloe exhales causes Beca to shiver. Her fingers, meanwhile, begin to slide upward until she is touching Beca over the fabric of her dress. She can already feel that distinct, familiar heat building beneath her light touch.

“Don’t,” Beca mumbles. Her hand moves to rest over the top of Chloe’s, and Chloe thinks she is about to stop her. As turned on as Chloe may be already, as much as she really does feel incredibly possessive of her fiancée and wants to show her, she won’t actually push.

“Don’t what?” Chloe asks quietly, lips brushing against the hot skin of Beca’s neck once more. It is part surprising, part not, when she feels the way Beca shifts in her lap slightly until she is no longer sitting so tightly on the skirt of her dress, then proceeds to guide Chloe’s hand under the thin fabric.

“Don’t stop,” Beca whispers, releasing her hold on Chloe’s hand, her silent permission for Chloe to continue on her own.

The tips of her fingers brush lightly over the fabric of Beca’s panties, and already, Chloe can feel that they are damp beneath her touch. “The jealousy thing is really that hot, huh?” Chloe murmurs, moving her hand until she is pressing a long finger to Beca’s already swollen clit. Even over her panties, the sensation causes Beca to whimper slightly, and Chloe knows that they both want more. She wants to feel more of Beca, and Beca wants to feel more of her.

“You’re all mine,” Chloe croons softly into Beca’s ear, slowly sliding the damp fabric of her panties aside, until she feels the familiarity of Beca’s slick arousal coating her finger. “Tell me,” Chloe prompts, tip of her finger beginning to push small, somewhat lazy circles into Beca’s aching clit. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“All yours,” Beca murmurs, hand rising over her shoulder to seek out Chloe’s cheek. She cups it easily, head turning over her shoulder to tug Chloe’s lips toward her own. Beca’s are parted and land almost desperately against Chloe’s, words muffled against Chloe’s mouth, “I’m all yours.”

Her position around Beca does not really give Chloe the ideal reach she would like, but that doesn’t stop her from running the tip of her coated finger through Beca’s slick arousal, until she is dragging it unforgivingly over swollen folds. Another whimper falls from Beca’s mouth and into her own, the sound causing Chloe’s lips to curve upward against Beca’s. The speed of her finger picks up, until Chloe can hear the way Beca’s breathing has quickened, too.

“Chlo, fuck me,” Beca begs needily, evidently forgetting where they are. While her words are mumbled and quiet against Chloe’s lips, there is a certain desperation behind them. Her lips part against Chloe’s, with a soft moan falling into her mouth.

The feeling of Beca beneath her fingers, of her mouth against her own as she tries to keep her volume down, causes heat to spread further between Chloe’s legs. “I will,” she promises, the speed of her finger slowing, until she is forcing herself to move her hand away completely. Beca whines in response, fingers wrapping around Chloe’s wrist to tug her hand between her legs again, and Chloe smirks in response. “I can’t fuck you here, not properly,” she says, glancing up toward the waiting light on the wall before them.

Chloe finally pulls back from the kiss, straightening out the skirt of Beca’s dress. She keeps her face close, but lifts her slick finger between them to take between her swollen lips, eyes fixed on Beca as she licks off Beca’s arousal, the taste so inviting against her tongue. The sight causes Beca to whimper again softly, with Chloe whispering, “When we get home, okay?”

* * *

In hindsight, it is a good thing they stop when they do, because the warning light buzzes pretty soon after to signal Beca’s turn on the show. Fortunately, Beca has a little time to regain composure, though she is still somewhat flustered as she makes her way out of the room, Chloe watching her with darkened eyes.

As possessive as Chloe is feeling, she doesn’t _actually_ expect Beca to talk about their engagement, so it is not surprising when she doesn’t. She does seem to be riding on a certain amount of adrenaline, though, the kind that has Beca calling John out about his list. The studio audience laughs, and both John and his co-host, Gail, laugh it off, too. Chloe takes a large amount of satisfaction in the darkened shade of John’s cheeks, though. Even more so in the lighthearted way Beca says, “My girlfriend is pretty much ready to fight you.”

Normally, their routine is to grab food after something like this, but Beca is eager to get home, and Chloe knows exactly why—Chloe is just as eager, after all.

They barely speak in the car, though their hands connect naturally, fingers looping through one another’s, and Chloe tugs Beca’s body closer toward her own in the backseat, lips pressing delicate kisses against her shoulder. Hopefully, their driver is too preoccupied with actually driving to take notice. If not, Chloe really doesn’t care.

There is a very animal way to how they enter their large home, with Beca instantly pressing Chloe back against the closed door. “You can’t do that and not finish the job,” Beca murmurs against Chloe’s lips. In response, Chloe’s lips curve upward, hands falling to grasp needily at Beca’s hips.

“Then let me finish,” Chloe smirks, pulling back slightly to stare into Beca’s darkened eyes. “You still want me to fuck you, baby?”

Beca doesn’t verbally respond. Instead, she leans in to reconnect their lips, though Chloe ducks quickly out of the way. An exasperated whine falls from Beca’s lips in response.

“I’ll be right back,” Chloe chuckles softly, shrugging off her jacket as she makes her way through their kitchen and toward the stairs. “Take off your jacket,” she calls over her shoulder, “Leave your dress.”

Fortunately, the break between their tryst in the green room and now has evidently not dampened either of their need for each other, and Chloe very much intends to finish what she started. She makes her way swiftly toward their bedroom, tossing her jacket down onto the bed, and begins to rummage quickly through their bottom drawer, the one where they keep their impressive collection of toys—generally selected by Chloe.

She decides quickly on their strapless strap-on, a personal favorite of Chloe’s. While she is sure they probably won’t actually need it, not if Beca is even half as wet as she had been under her touch earlier, she grabs a small bottle of lube just in case. Chloe proceeds to quickly peel off her panties, dress still in place, before heading quickly back downstairs, toy and lube gripped readily in her hands.

Chloe finds Beca in the kitchen, right where she’d left her, with her jacket removed just like Chloe had instructed.

“Good girl,” Chloe grins, edging toward Beca with the toy in her hand. Beca’s gaze drops toward it, brow raising as she fixes her stare back on Chloe. Chloe notes a small smirk playing on Beca’s lips.

“Why that?” Beca questions, though the tone to her voice shows Chloe that she is absolutely not complaining. Beca likes the strap just as much as Chloe does.

“Just figured you could pretend I was John or something,” Chloe shrugs, though she is definitely teasing. By now, she has stopped right in front of Beca, with Beca backed up against the kitchen island. Chloe reaches around her to set down the lube.

“Oh, my God,” Beca chuckles, eyes rolling playfully. She is evidently not actually annoyed, given the way she immediately begins to clutch at the fabric of Chloe’s dress, easily lifting up the skirt. “Shut up.”

Her words are cut off by Chloe’s mouth pressing to Beca’s, and Beca relaxes instantly into the kiss, desperate fingers beginning to graze further up Chloe’s warm thigh. She seems to pause as she realizes Chloe has already removed her panties. “Couldn’t wait, huh?” Beca murmurs against Chloe’s lips, finger instantly pushing between Chloe’s legs. Immediately, she begins to press the pad of her middle finger against Chloe’s until now neglected clit. Chloe knows how wet she is, and she knows Beca can feel it too, especially given the way Beca’s breath hitches in her throat as her finger slides easily through Chloe’s pooling arousal. “Fuck,” Beca breathes, finger sliding toward her center.

Chloe responds with a small whimper, thighs parting further, just in time for Beca’s finger to sink deeply inside of her.

With their lips pressed to one another’s, their eyes closed, Chloe cannot see Beca, but she can feel the way Beca begins to search with her free hand until she is able to wrap her fingers around the toy, taking it gently from Chloe’s grasp. “Do you even need the lube?” Beca mumbles, dragging the toy lightly against Chloe’s body, until she is able to slip it beneath the skirt of her dress.

Chloe softly shakes her head in response, another whimper falling from her lips as Beca instinctively adds a second finger, until she is replacing them with the hooked end of the toy. It sits in place comfortably, so Chloe doesn’t have to miss the feeling of Beca’s fingers as Beca turns toward the counter to grab the bottle of lube.

Before she gets the chance to turn back around, Chloe has reached out to place a hand on her upper back, gently pushing her down against the counter. “No, stay there,” Chloe instructs breathily, reaching around to take the bottle from Beca’s hand. Beca does as she is told, back to Chloe, and hands pressed to the counter. “Take off your panties for me,” Chloe whispers, leaning forward to push her parted lips to the skin of Beca’s shoulder, just like in the green room. Beca whimpers quietly in response, leaning down to do as instructed, while Chloe gets to work on coating the long end of their silicone toy with vanilla flavored lube.

Despite the fact that she is desperate to fuck Beca, to do what Beca had asked of her before, it is somewhat slow, the way Chloe reaches down to tug the fabric of Beca’s dress upward. The sight causes her to bite her lip, hooded eyes drinking in all of Beca’s bare skin. Her hand settles on Beca’s back again, pushing her gently forward and onto the counter, while the other, still covered in lube, slips between Beca’s legs from behind.

Chloe can feel how wet Beca is already, she can feel it streaking across the top of her thighs, but proceeds to rub the leftover lube against her, hand moving against the slick feeling of Beca’s desperate arousal. Even that light touch causes Beca to tense up slightly in response.

“What’d you tell me to do?” Chloe husks, slipping her hand from beneath Beca’s parted thighs to instead wrap long fingers around the length of the strap, body shifting forward to press up against Beca. “Back in the green room, what did you tell me to do to you?”

“Fuck me,” Beca breathes, hips instinctively backing toward Chloe, like she is desperate to feel the toy inside of her. The sight causes Chloe to smirk, hooded eyes moving downward as she begins to guide the tip of the toy between Beca’s thighs.

“And you still want that?” Chloe murmurs, teasing with the tip at Beca’s slick center.

“Yes,” Beca nods, fingers curling into something of a fist against the counter. There is something incredibly hot about it to Chloe. “Please, Chlo.”

“Are you going to be quiet?” Chloe asks in another soft murmur, this time pushing her hips forward to sink the toy inside of Beca fully.

Beca instantly whimpers at the feeling of the toy filling her, head nodding quickly. “If you want me to be,” she agrees through an already ragged breath.

Chloe bites down onto her bottom lip at that, drinking in the sight before her as she begins to move her hips, pushing the toy further inside. The way it moves causes the hook to rub expertly against her, and Chloe’s breath catches in her throat. “I don’t want you to,” Chloe breathes, hips moving to slide the toy out halfway, before pushing forward again to the sound of a quiet moan from Beca. “I want to hear you.”

Slowly, Chloe’s arm wraps around Beca’s middle, just like she had done with Beca sitting on her lap in the green room, body pressing up against Beca’s and hips moving at a faster pace. The way the toy moves inside of her causes her to whimper softly, though there is nothing soft about the way Beca moans. “Just like that,” Chloe croons, arm tightening around Beca to pull her body closer.

“Fuck,” Beca breathes, hips moving instinctively.

Gently, Chloe tugs her body upward until Beca’s back is pressed to her front. “Louder.”

Just like a repeat of the green room, Beca’s arm reaches behind her shoulder to hook around Chloe’s neck, head turning to seek out Chloe’s lips. “Fuck, Chloe,” she whimpers against her mouth, her volume loud in spite of the way Chloe’s lips are drowning it out some.

“Good girl,” Chloe praises, though her own conviction is not as strong anymore, not with the way the toy is moving against her, and certainly not with the feeling of Beca’s tongue seeking out her own as Beca moans into her mouth, the pace of their hip movements both picking up in sync.

Beca likes the praise, that is something Chloe picked up on forever ago now. Chloe likes handing it out, too. She likes the way it causes Beca to lose control, the way she is right now as Chloe sinks the toy deeper inside of her dripping cunt.

“You’re so sexy, Beca,” Chloe murmurs into her mouth as her hand drops from around Beca’s waist to slip beneath the risen fabric of her dress. Immediately, she seeks out Beca’s aching clit with the pad of her fingers, beginning to push tight circles against the neglected flesh, much to Beca’s moans of approval.

“God, Chloe,” Beca pants, her kisses now messy and desperate as the speed of their bodies naturally picks up further, “You’re gonna make me come.”

“That’s the plan,” Chloe chuckles breathily, though her smugness is cut off by the sound of her own desperate moan as Beca backs harder against her, the toy filling both of them so perfectly.

Although they don’t necessarily part from their kiss, Beca’s lips open against Chloe’s, until she is releasing a series of loud moans and drawn out whimpers against Chloe’s mouth. “Fuck,” Chloe whimpers in response, “Bec, come for me.”

Not that she necessarily _wants_ this to end, but God, the sound of Beca’s voice, the loud volume of her reactions as she begins to lose control, it is all entirely overwhelming to Chloe. She wants to make Beca come, and then she wants to make her come again. She wants to do this with her all night, she wants to fuck Beca until she is screaming her name.

“Fuck,” Beca whimpers loudly against Chloe’s mouth, and Chloe can tell by the way Beca’s movements begin to seem less controlled that she is nearing her edge. Chloe’s fingers still move, unrelenting, against Beca’s aching clit, pushing quickly through slick, swollen folds.

When Beca comes, her body growing less steady, she has her fingers bunched harshly into the back of Chloe’s curls. The toy is buried deeply inside of her, rocking against tightened walls, and Beca is desperately whimpering Chloe’s name, just like Chloe wanted. The sound alone is enough to bring Chloe to orgasm too, regardless of the toy pushing the way it is inside of her. Their movements begin to slow, until Beca’s grip on Chloe’s hair is tightening. She pulls Chloe’s face closer, pushing her parted lips harshly against Chloe’s, and Chloe eagerly returns the motion.

“Holy fuck,” Beca breathes against Chloe’s mouth, fingers still holding on tightly as she rides through her orgasm. It is almost like she never wants to let go, which would be entirely fine by Chloe. She doesn’t want them to part either. Regardless, she pulls her hips back to slide the toy slowly from inside of Beca’s center, with Beca whining gently in response.

Chloe’s own chest is moving much faster as she brings her hand from around Beca and reaches between her legs to remove the hook end of the toy. It slides out easily, and Chloe can feel her own slick arousal coating the tops of her trembling thighs.

While Chloe can tell that Beca’s body is weak, that doesn’t stop her from turning around to face her, and to reach up and grasp at Chloe’s warm cheeks, until Beca can lean up and crash her swollen lips desperately against Chloe’s. She is still panting into the kiss, even more so as she pulls back slightly, though only to rest her forehead against Chloe’s.

“You really have no idea how sexy you are, Bec,” Chloe murmurs, reaching down to wrap long arms around Beca’s waist. She tightens her grip to pick Beca up and set her down onto the counter, with Beca’s arms looping instantly around her neck.

There are still soft sounds falling from Beca’s lips, but she is beginning to calm some, at least for now. “Maybe I should make you jealous more often,” Beca teases to a playful frown from Chloe in response. Her arms tighten around Chloe’s neck, sticky forehead resting gently against Chloe’s.

“You liked that?” Chloe questions, tilting her face to push a small kiss to Beca’s lips, one that Beca lazily returns.

Beca nods, legs parting to wrap around Chloe’s waist. She swallows, still trying to regulate her breathing. “You have no reason to be jealous,” Beca assures through still shaky breaths. “But God, take me upstairs and fuck me like that again. In our bed this time.”

Chloe’s grip on Beca tightens, preparing to pick her up from the counter, and her eyes darken all over again in anticipation.

That, after all, is certainly not a request she is _ever_ going to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi [this is me](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com).


End file.
